The present invention relates generally to holographic devices, and more particularly, to laser devices such as those employed in microsurgery.
Surgery which is conducted by the insertion of instruments through relatively small incisions in the body often requires that illumination be introduced into the body. It is desirable to have the light source associated with a surgical instrument which will be used in the surgery since this limits the number of incisions that have to be made. In addition to the light source, an imaging device is often needed so that a surgeon can see the area he is working on to explore within the open cavity. The small size of the operating space makes it desirable to limit the number of separate instruments used at the same time in the operating space. Thus, the more functions a single surgical instrument can perform the better, so long as the size of the instrument remains small.
Furthermore, it is often desirable to focus a light source such as a laser within the confined operating space. Conventional optical focusing devices are typically bulky and cannot easily be mounted on a compact surgical tool.
A holographic light focusing device is disclosed. The device generally comprises an elongate member having an input end and an output end, a light source disposed at the input end, and a light guide extending along the elongate member and operable to guide a light beam emitted from the light source to the output end of the elongate member. The device further comprises a focusing system disposed at the output end of the elongate member. The focusing system includes a plurality of holographic optical elements switchable between an active state wherein light from the light source is diffracted by the element to focus the light and a passive state wherein the light is not substantially diffracted by the device. Each of the holographic elements is configured to focus the light at a different distance relative to the output end when in its active state.
In another aspect of the invention a surgical instrument generally comprises a flexible elongate member sized for insertion through the outer envelope of a living body for surgical operation within the body and has an input end and an output end. The instrument further includes a light guide extending along the elongate member and comprising a plurality of light conducting fibers operable to guide a light beam emitted from a light source from the input end to the output end of the elongate member. A focusing system is disposed at the output end of the elongate member and comprises a plurality of holographic optical elements switchable between an active state wherein light from the light source is diffracted by the element to focus the light and a passive state wherein the light is not substantially diffracted by the device. Each of the holographic elements is configured to focus the light at a different location relative the Output end when in its active state.
The above is a brief description of some deficiencies in the prior art and advantages of the present invention. Other features, advantages, and embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, drawings, and claims.